Ignorance
by guerriere
Summary: Les 74th Hunger Games du point de vue de Marissa, La Renarde.


**Voici un OS sur la Renarde (Marissa), qui est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup dans Hunger Games ! La saga et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à Suzanne Collins. Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

_Ignorance_

* * *

Je suis née dans un district pauvre. Je suis orpheline et je n'ai jamais connue mes parents. Je ne suis pas forte, pas entraînée, la chance ne m'a pas sourit. Je sais que je ne gagnerais pas les Hunger Games.

Le tribut garçon était tout aussi effrayé que moi. Le district cinq n'a connu que très peu de vainqueur.

Les costumes de la parade nous mettaient en valeur, néanmoins, le district douze avait conquis tous les sponsors. Ils étaient tout deux magnifiques, enveloppés d'un feu majestueux.

L'entraînement m'as permis de renforcer mes connaissances, je pouvais repérer n'importe quels plantes. Je me souviens d'un livre avec quelques aliments comestibles. Les tributs du un, deux et quatre qu'on appelles les carrières étaient forts, entraînés et avaient toujours mangés à leur faim. Ils savaient manier les armes, impatients de monter devant tout Panem ce qu'ils savaient faire.

Je m'intéresse à la fille du douze, celle qui s'est portée volontaire. On dit qu'elle n'a aucune chance de gagner, elle a juste voulu sauver sa sœur. Je me méfie néanmoins, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà été jetée dans l'arène.

Je suis maligne, intelligente, pas une machine à tuer. Quand nous avons dut passer devant les jurés, ils ont décidés qu'ils ne m'accorderaient même pas la moyenne. Avec un cinq, la moindre chance d'avoir des sponsors se sont envolés. Celle, qui me surprend le plus, c'est la fille du douze qui, étonnamment obtient un joli onze au démonstration devant les juges.

Pas grave. Tu n'as pas besoin d'eux, Marissa.

A l'interview, je ne dévoile aucun de mes secrets. La jolie robe bleue me met en valeur et je fais tout pour attendrir le Capitole. Caesar me pose des questions sur mes capacités.

- Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir, dans l'arène.

Le garçon du douze, Peeta avoue son amour pour sa partenaire de district, la fille de feu comme tout le monde l'appelle. Ils sont époustouflants pendant les interviews, même si personne n'oublient qu'ils viennent du district du charbon.

Le jour suivant, je me retrouve à attendre le temps réglementaire : 60 secondes. Si, au contraire vous partez avant le gong, une mine explose et vous repartez d'où vous venez. L'arène est vaste, la corne d'abondance déborde de tout ce qui pourrait m'être utile. Je ne veux pas risquer de me faire tuer, il faut que je cours le plus loin possible du bain de sang. Je ne suis pas assez rapide, j'ai juste le temps de prendre un sac à dos et courir le plus loin possible.

Il faut y aller. Tout le monde s'agite autour de moi. Il y a déjà quelques morts. Je m'éloigne des autres tributs.

Je reste près de la corne d'abondance, là où se trouve le campement des tributs des districts un, deux et quatre. Ils forment une alliance, tuent ensemble.

Quand l'hymne retendit, suivit des visages des tributs morts, j'en compte onze. Mon partenaire de district est mort le premier jour. Je suis plus seule que jamais, à présent.

Je remarque que le garçon du douze, Peeta se joint à Cato, Clove, Glimmer, le garçon du un et la fille du quatre. C'est étrange, étant donné qu'il a prétendu être fou amoureux de Katniss, la fille de son district.

Je surprends une de leur conversations dans laquelle Cato et Clove discutent de l'avenir de Peeta :

- On pourrait le tuer, qu'on en parle plus...

C'est la fille qui vient de dire ça.

- Joli cœur peut nous aider. Nous trouverons la fille du feu et je te jure qu'elle souffrira.

Ainsi, il traque Katniss. Ça ne m'étonne ps, ils doivent être jaloux qu'elle est obtenue un onze et qu'elle le ait tous éclipse à la parade.

Les juges ont décidé de déclencher un incendie. J'en suis sortie indemne, les autres tribus aussi je crois. A moins que ce soit à cause de ce feu que Glimmer et la fille du quatre sont mortes.

Les carrières rentrent au campement. Ils ne sont plus que trois. Pour une raison que j'ignore, le garçon du trois se joint à eux. Ils le tueront juste le moment venu.

Les carrières ont également dit que la vie de Peeta ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Il doit être à moitié mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Le garçon du trois vient du district trois, les usines. Il a donc, sous ordre des carrières réactiver les mines et les a placés tout autour des provisions de carrières qui forment une grande pyramide.

Je commençais à manquer de nourriture, mes réserves de baies s'épuisaient. J'ai donc décidé de prendre les provisions des carrières, en petite quantité pour ne pas me faire repérer. Une pomme, une lanière de bœuf séché. Je sautais entre les mines, ayant mémoriser avec soin le parcours.

Alors que j'observais le campement des tributs de Cato, Clove, le garçon du un et celui du trois, un feu s'est déclenché au loin.

- Toi, reste là et surveille le campement.

Les carrières avaient décidés de partir à la recherche de l'incendiaire et ont laissés le garçon du trois à veiller sur le camp.

Je soupçonnais la fille du douze d'être à l'origine de ce feu. Je ne me rappelais pas d'avoir vue Peeta dans le ciel après l'hymne. Et s'il avait agi avec Katniss ?

Néanmoins, le garçon du deux a dit que Peeta était dans un état critique.

Les carrières ne sont pas là, je décide donc de me risquer à leur voler quelques provisions.

Je cours le plus vite possible après avoir pris de la nourriture. Trop tard, le garçon du trois tourne la tête de gauche à droite, il sait que je suis là. Je me cache derrière un buisson, tremblante de la tête au pied. Je ne veux pas me faire tuer maintenant, pas si près du but.

Soudain, j'entends une grande explosion. Le garçon du trois semble terrifié et court vers le campement des carrières.

Je suis sauvée.

Je me faufile à travers, les buissons, les arbres et me cache pour observer ce qu'il ce passe du côté des carrières.

Cato, Clove et le garçon du un qui s'appelle Marvel sont arrivés presque aussitôt. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ils étaient très en colère.

Cato s'est mis à hurler, à frapper du point par terre et à insulté le garçon du trois. D'un coup sec, il lui a brisé la nuque. Il est mort sur le coup.

Marvel et Clove ont calmer Cato.

- Celui qui a fait, le coup, il est forcément mort, Cato.

- C'est la fille du feu.

Quand les victimes sont apparus dans le ciel, seul le garçon du trois apparu. Cato étaient furax, il a échangé quelques mots à Marvel. Ce dernier est parti de son côté, vers la forêt.

Le lendemain, le visage de Marvel et la petite du onze sont apparus dans le ciel.

Claudius Templesmith a annoncé que les deux tributs d'un même district pouvait gagner. Je ne sais pas si Katniss a retrouvé Peeta. Dans tout les cas, Cato et Clove qui sont originaire du district deux ont bien l'intention de gagner même s'il savent que cette règle a uniquement été inventés à cause de Katniss et Peeta.

Les jours passaient et la faim se faisait sentir. C'était mon plus gros problème.

Alors que j'essayais de dormir, la sonnerie de trompette retentit. Une nouvelle annonce. Je me redressa.

Claudius a donc annoncé le festin. Il dit que nous avons tous désespérément besoin de quelques choses. Je reprends espoir, j'ai à tout prix besoin de nourriture, je me rendrais donc, à l'aube, à la corne d'abondance où il y aura de la nourriture qui m'attendra.

Je réfléchis aux concurrents que je pourrais trouver là-bas. Le garçon du onze peut- être. La fille du douze, sûrement pour chercher un médicament qui soignera Peeta. Il est mal en point d'après Cato. Peeta est trop faible pour s'y rendre. Cato et Clove. Ou l'un des deux. Ils ont besoin de beaucoup de choses, maintenant que leur provisions ont été détruite.

Je réfléchis toute la nuit. Comment vais-je pouvoir atteindre la nourriture avant les autres ? Je ne suis pas très rapide.

Soudain, je viens d'avoir une très bonne idée.

L'aube est là. Aucun tributs n'osent sortir. Je vois, sur une grande table, quatre sacs. Deux grands frappés d'un deux et d'un onze, un tout petit frappé d'un douze et un autre sac, de taille moyenne. C'est le mien.

Je sors de la corne d'abondance, me rue vers mon sac et cours en direction de la forêt. Je me cache. Katniss court chercher son sac. Elle atteint la table et Clove aussi.

Katniss lance une flèche avec l'arc que possédait Glimmer. Clove recule, la flèche la touche quand même au bras. Ça ne l'arrête pas, elle lance son couteau qui atteint Katniss en plein front. Celle-ci recule, titube tandis que Clove se jette sur elle, la clouant au sol. Je ne saisis pas leur conversation, Clove ne cesse de sourire et Katniss se débat furieusement.

Sans que j'ai le temps de comprendre pourquoi, le garçon du onze prends Clove entre ses bras et la jette par terre. Il lui cria quelque chose et elle secoue la tête effrayée. Il tient dans sa main une pierre.

J'entends Clove hurler le nom de Cato. Celui-ci lui réponds. Trop tard. Onze abat sa pierre contre la tempe de Clove. L'impact de la pierre a déformé le crâne de Clove.

Le garçon se tourne ensuite vers Katniss. Je voie leurs lèvres remuer, sans comprendre ce qu'ils se dissent. Au final, le garçon du onze lâche la pierre qu'il tenait dans la main et le sac onze et deux.

Il part de son côté. Katniss se relève, prend son sac et laisse Clove agonisante. Cato arrive quelque minutes plus tard. Il tient la main de Clove et lui murmure quelques paroles.

Peu de temps après, le canon retentit. Cato s'est éloigné du corps de Clove.

Dans les jours suivants, je vois avec stupéfaction le visage du garçon du onze s'afficher dans le ciel. Il était fort et il aurait put gagner.

Pour la première fois depuis le début des jeux, j'envisage sérieusement la possibilité de rentrer chez moi. Il ne reste plus que Cato, Peeta et Katniss. Avec un peu de chance, ils s'entre-tueront tout les trois.

Je me balade à la recherche de choses comestibles bien que le sac récupéré au festin contenait beaucoup de choses quand je les ai entendus. Les tributs du douze.

Je les ai suivis très discrètement. Ils se sont séparés, la fille est partie chasser avec son arc et le garçons ramasser des baies. Il en a posé quelques unes près de son sac. Il est ensuite reparti et je me suis approchée de ses récoltes.

Le sac contenait un morceau de fromage de chèvre et une pomme. J'ai pris le fromage et une poignée de baies.

Une fois le chèvre terminé, j'ai fais roulés les baies entre mes doigts. Leur couleurs étaient très sombres.

Je les ai portées à ma bouche. Je comprends une seconde trop tard que j'ignore quels sont ses baies.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Reviews ? :)**


End file.
